The Girl Next Door
by hinghand
Summary: Dan and Phil get a new neighbor, but will they become friends? Rated T for language Please leave comments! Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, and Deehingness94


**Dee's POV**

"Breathe, Deanna." I thought to myself. "It's just a vlog you've done a hundred of these."  
I pressed record on my flip camera and all my anxiety melted away.

"HELLO MY LOVELY LLAMIANS! IT'S ME! DEE! I figured I'd have to remind you since it's been a month since my last video. soooorrrryyyy. As you may notice I'm in a new place. WHAAAAT? DEE IS OUT OF HER BED!? WHAT KIND OF SCREWED UP CRAP IS THIS!? Well if you'll calm down I'll tell you! I MOVED! And right now I'm standing in my new flat IN LONDON, ENGLAND! "

Saying it outloud for the first time felt so weird, but so right. I was away from everyone I loved and didn't know anybody here at all, and yet I felt this was where I was supposed to be.

"Sooo because I don't know anyone yet I baked these cookies to try and bribe my neighbors across the hall into liking me. All I know about them is what the landlord said which was, and I quote, "Oh, them. They're a couple of right homos who make videos on the internet. Chased off most me otha tenants with their rubbish music."  
So I'm pretty excited to meet these guys, and if they really are fellow youtubers then they won't mind me vlogging the experience! Alright here we go!"  
I grabbed the plate of freshly baked cookies in one hand and my camera in the other. It was difficult trying to close my door but I eventually got it. I walked across the hall terribly nervous but tried to remain calm. I knocked on their door and waited, aiming my camera at my face.  
"Ohhhh my gosh I'm so scared! I'm half tempted to run back to my flat!" As I finished the sentence I heard someone walking to the door and hurriedly flipped my camera around.

"Here we go my Llamians..."

**Phil's POV**

*Knock knock knock*

"Dan can you get the door?" I shouted from the kitchen, I was trying to make a decent lunch for us both and didn't want to burn it.

"Dammit Phil I'm in the bathroom! Can't a man poop in peace!?"

Sigh, he probably wasn't even pooping. I told my food to behave in my absence and went to get the door. I opened it to reveal a very short but pretty girl holding a plate of cookies and pointing a camera right at my face.

"Hi I'm Dee!" She said in a happy squeal, not quite looking at me but at my shirt. "I just moved in next do..." Her sentence trailed off when she did finally look up at me. The only emotions on her face where shock and confusion, as if I was the last person she thought would answer the door. "A-Amazing Phil?" She managed to stutter out. her confusion turned to fear as she looked past me into the flat. Then, without saying a word she rushes past me towards my kitchen and sets down the cookies and camera on the island. It's only then that I realize my stove is on fire.

**Dan's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom to screaming and some random girl messing about in front of our stove.

"What are you doing!?" Phil screeched.

"Calm your tits boy I'm trying to save your lunch you caught on fire." she replied. Huh, I like this chick, but still I needed to know what the hell was going on.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS HAPPENING!?" I yelled, causing them both to look at me.

"I've honestly no idea..." Phil said looking back and forth between the girl and myself.

"Well who is she then?" I asked gesturing to the girl who was once again cooking.

"I guess she's our new neigh..."

"Foods done!" she interrupted. "Now sorry about all that, My name is Deanna, I just moved in across the hall from, well, across the pond." She giggled at herself then continued, "I just wanted to bring you guys over some cookies and try to make friends, I had no idea you two were the ones who lived here...I feel a bit creepy now actually. Then when I saw that your food was on fire the chef and big sister instinct in me had to react..." She paused then looked over at the video camera on the island. "Oh and I was recording because I make youtube videos too and was going to vlog meeting my new neighbors, but don't worry I won't put it up. I don't want to invade you guys' privacy." Deanna then looked down and bit her bottom lip in a sad but adorable way. She looked as if she was about to cry "Anyway, sorry again guys for everything, I'll be leaving now. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."  
and with that she headed to the door.

**Dee's POV**

OHMYGOD WHAT HAVE I DONE. Was all that I could think while trying to explain myself to two of my favorite youtubers ever. They're going to hate me. They're going to call the cops on me. Oh God I'm going to get departed after spending my entire life savings moving here. I felt myself starting to tear up. All I wanted was some friends! Now I'm just going to be the weird neighbor girl they talk about in their videos. Oh and now I'm going to freaking cry in front of them too! I hurriedly finished my explanation and grabbed my camera, Walking quickly to the door and willing myself not to break down until I got back home.

**Phil's POV**

Dan and I stared at each other not knowing what to do. There's no way I could just let her leave. She was obviously upset and meant no harm. I rushed up behind her and grabbed her hand. She turned around, and I saw her eyes were all red and puffy like she was about to explode a sea of tears.

"Deanna wait.." I started, trying to figure out what to say. "Stay for lunch. I mean, you did save it from a fiery death after all." She shook her head in protest and pulled away but Dan ran to the door and locked it.

"Ohh no missy you're not going anywhere. You're going to stay right here and eat with your new neighbors."  
A look of concern crossed her face but she quickly replied,

"Great, I'm going to get gang banged by two full time internet homos." She smirked and quickly wiped her face. "Well she said, are we going to stand here awkwardly or are we going to eat?"


End file.
